Um Natal Inesquecivel
by Ana Koori
Summary: O que daria uma mistura de Sírius Black, Papai Noel e um desentendimento?
1. Velinho Meliante

Um Natal Inesquecível

Cap. 1 Velinho meliante

Hoje descobri uma coisa q me deixou atordoado.

Imagine?! Sirius Black apavorado! Não! Atordoado, isso. Você entendeu. E não me olhe com essa cara de descrente que eu sei que você esta fazendo! O que disse Lilian Evans, namorada do meu melhor amigo Pontas, martelou na minha cabeça o dia todo!Imagine só, um velinho vestido todo de vermelho, com barbas e cabelos compridos e pratas (competição para Dumbledore), bem gordo, muuiiitooooo gordo, que desce por uma chaminé, como ele desce por essa chaminé? Eu não sei!! Mas voltando ao meu raciocínio, estou maluco com isso! Com que direito este velinho se apelida de Papa El?Acho que não era isso... Era Papai Noel! Isso! Continuando, que direito este senhor tem para invadir a privacidade das pessoas?Vou contar como aconteceu:Eu acordei, como faço todos os dias, tomei banho, gritei no ouvido das Pontas para acordá-lo, desci as escadas do dormitório masculino ouvindo os gritos do mesmo, e quem eu encontro sentada numa poltrona? Lily!_Flashback_

- Bom dia Lily!

- Ah... Sirius, que susto! Bom dia!

- Então Lily, vai passar o natal em Hogwarts?

- Acho que sim, vou esperar o velinho aqui em Hogwarts mesmo...

- Velinho?

- Você não sabe?Sirius... O Papai Noel!!

- Papa El?

Ela gargalhou com vontade.

- Não Sirius, Papai Noel! Um Senhor Idoso gorducho, que veste um roupa vermelha, que desce pela chaminé com um saco também vermelho e coloca os presentes de baixo da arvore!

- Quer dizer que este... Meliante, desce pela chaminé com um saco?

-Isso! Menos a parte do meliante..

- Lily, você fala isso com uma naturalidade! Esta criatura pode muito bem te colocar dentro do saco enquanto você dorme fazer um seqüestro relâmpago e cobrar milhões pela sua segurança, e ai...

- Sirius!! Deixe de ser dramático!

- Bom Dia meu Lírio! – disse o veado aparecendo de repente na escada encerrando meu pensamento sobre o mau feitor.

-Bom Dia! Vamos descer tomar café!

_Fim do_ _Flashback_

Entende agora por que eu estou incomodado?

Foi ai que eu tive uma idéia brilhante! Como todas as minhas idéias são!Entende o raciocínio, Eu Eu Perfeição e Eu Perfeito Minha idéia Idéia Perfeita! E eu estou sendo modesto...

- James... James?! EI JAMES!

- AHH... O que você quer seu débil mental?Você sabe que horas são? – ele virou-se e analisou a caixinha de horas do Aluado – É 03:28 da madrugada seu maníaco!!

- É que eu criei um plano p...

- E você tinha de me acordar as 330 da madrugada..

- 03:29...

- Que seja Almofadinhas! Péssima noite pra você!

-Não! Espera! Preciso da sua ajuda...


	2. PICON

Cap. 2 P.I.C.O.N

- Da minha ajuda?

- É...

- Pra que? – disse ele se levantando.

- Para a perfeita execução do plano P.I.C.O.N!

- P.I.C.O.N?

- Sim! Plano Infalível Contra O Noel!

- Noel? Quem é este?

- Papai Noel. Velho vestido de vermelho que deixa os presentes debaixo da arvore.

- Ok...Como você não vai me deixar dormir em paz, conte-me seu plano.

- O plano é o seguinte.

Passamos a noite toda discutindo nosso plano. O plano P.I.C.O.N será realizado no dia 24 de dezembro as 11:00 horas da noite, que é quando o salão comunal já esta vazio.

Dia 19 as 3:00 horas da tarde, estou ansioso.

Dia 20 as 5:30 horas da tarde, isto não é um diário!

Dia 21 as 9:00 horas da noite, é um tipo de calendário.

Dia 22 as 10:30 horas da manha, será que vai dar certo? Claro que vai fui eu quem criou o plano!

Dia 23 as 4:30 horas da madrugada, É AMANHA!!

Dia 24 é hoje...AAHHH É HOJE!!!

Bem chega de contar os dias e as horas, é muito entediante, tudo é entediante, você é entediante, tudo menos eu, por que eu sou perfeito.

- Pontas?

- Hum...?

- Vamos descer e preparar tudo?

- Sim. Pegue o saco, e vamos lhe espero lá em baixo.

Peguei o saco e desci ao encontro de Pontas que estava colocando a arvore em um local estratégico, ele soltou a arvore e eu rapidamente me esgueirei para trás da arvore sendo seguido por Pontas que tinha recém apagado as luzes, e Eli ficamos esperando.

Esperamos, esperamos, esperamos aahhh... Esperamos mmuuiittoooooo tempo, ate que algo se moveu. Um vulto estava se aproximando da arvore, quando estava bem perto eu pulei pra cima do vulto e lhe enfiei dentro do saco.

O vulto gritou e Pontas acendeu as luzes.

- AHÁ! Peguei-te Papai Noel!

- Lily?!

- Olha Pontas, eu sei que você ama a Lily e tals, mas você não precisa pensar nela ate quando fazemos a perfeita execução do plano P.I.C.O.N!!

- Não seu imbecil! Lily! Ela esta por perto!

- Cara... Você nunca tinha me dito que era medibruxo! Aqui só tem eu, você e o meliante aqui dentro do saco!

O saco continuava a se mexer e contorcer, se ouviam resmungos e gemidos vindo do saco.

- Sirius... Sinta o perfume... Lírios... AH! SIRIUS ABRA O SACO!

- Por quê?

- ABRE SIRIUS!

Sirius soltou o aperto e a boca do saco se abriu, revelando uma espessa cabeleira ruiva, e logo em seguida duas esmeraldas.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - Falava Lily se controlando para não gritar.

- Err...Estamos...tentando capturar o Papai Noel?! – Disse Sirius com sua melhor cara de cachorro molhado suicida prestes a se atirar de um penhasco sem pára-quedas.

- Sirius, Papai Noel é um mito! Uma lenda urbana!

- Tem certeza?

- Sim Sirius! Agora... vão dormir antes que eu os mate!!!

Sirius deitou-se em sua cama não totalmente convencido.

- Pontas? Ainda acho que Papai Noel existe...! Pontas?!

- Zzzzzzzzz...

- Já que ninguém me da bola a única coisa que eu posso faze é dormir também...

Dez minutos depois.

-Zzzzzzzzz...

-Ho... Ho... Ho... Feliz Natal!

Sirius pulou da cama.

- Calma Sirius, foi só um sonho! Volte a dormir! Foi...

E dormiu novamente.

* * *

THE END!

PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Eu tenho uma pergunta pra tds as Leitoras/Escritoras q lerem esta fic... PQ Q A CRIATIVIDADE SÓ VEM DE MADRUGADA?? XD Bjs


End file.
